Shadow thief- Thief Lord
by Robyn Flynn
Summary: A shadow moves through the dark streets of venice, no one knows who it is or where the thief came from. The thief Lord finds the elusive thief and together they form an invincible team. But everything is not as simple as it seems. The shadow thief is hiding a big secret and is secretive of the past, and Scipio intends to find out why.
1. Chapter 1- a new friend Or enemy?

**Disclaimer: i dont own thief lord or any of the characters, except my own. Cornelia Funke does. I wish i did though. That would make me a very happy person!**

**A/N: hey guys! Robyn here. Well first off, thanks for clicking on the story. It makes me happy. But u know what would make me even happier? If you r&r! That would make me so happy! Second off, this is my first ff so please forgive any of the mistakes I've done! I know there are few scattered around here... Somewhere...**

**The second chapter i should have up sometime this next week, if not this weekend. Shout out to i-have-a-llama-army who posted the first review. Helped me out alot!**

**alright, thanks people! You know the drill! R&R! It helps motivate me! The more reviews i get the faster the next part will be up... Just saying. :)**

**Robyn**

Chapter 1- a new friend... Or enemy?

The streets of Venice were dark, and a silence had descended over the city, that was only broken by the regular night time noises. A shadow slipped over the roofs of the houses, silent and swift as a ghost. The Thief Lord, hidden in the shadows of a house, followed the progress of the figure with sharp eyes. He had been following this particular figure all night, and had watched while the thief had stolen a very expensive jewel from a museum with an ease that spoke of long practice. Scipio had been impressed at the skill and speed with which the heist had been pulled off. Not that he would ever admit it.

He followed the figure down the street while it leapt from roof to roof. Even though he had watched the thief for almost the entire night he couldn't make out any details of the shadowy figure. Scipio was so focused on the figure that he forgot to watch where he was going and he suddenly found himself on the wet cobble stones of the street. He grunted with the impact and lay there for several seconds while he tried to catch his breathe. When he had his breathe back he got up quickly and searched the skyline for the figure but it was gone. He cursed under his breathe and turned the corner hoping to find the thief on the other side. Nothing. Just darkness.

he cursed again, and began to make his way through the pitch blackness. Suddenly he felt a hand over his mouth and a prick at his neck.

"Such a dirty mouth for such a young person... So sad." A low, mocking voice whispered in his ear. Scipio tensed for a second, then, with a speed that shocked even him, he pushed the knife away from his neck and turned, backing up as he did. His attacker was the thief he had been following, and now as the moon began to break from the clouds he could finally see more.

the thief was dressed in black with a close fitting jacket zipped up all the way to hide any skin. She had short dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail and on her face was a mask black as night, with a slight silvery tinge. The only thing Scipio could see of her face were her eyes, which were a stormy gray-blue. She was in a low stance ready to fight. Scipio made an appeasing motion with his hands and the girl relaxed, but only slightly.

" I am sorry. I saw you on the rooftops, and was curious as to who you were. You are not bad, although," here he paused as if considering, " you could use some pointers." She folded her arms and stared at him.

" Like what pointers?" She asked, in a voice that showed that she was just humoring him. Scipio suppressed a sigh of exasperation. He was sick and tired of being treated as a child. He was almost seventeen years old! If only that merry go round had worked...

"For example," he replied, matching her mocking tone of voice, " you can use streets to escape." The girl just stared at him for a second then chuckled quietly.

"I guess I should. What is your name?"

"I am called The Thief Lord."

"Well that name explains everything right away. I believe that we can teach each other much. what do you say? Shall we work together?"

Scipio thought for a moment. This thief was obviously good, but so was he. Did he really need a partner? Did he want one? Well, he could use the help. The others were helpful, but none of them had the experience that was needed for this type of ... work. He could try, see how it went then, make his final decision.

" how about this. We try it and see how it goes. Then we'll talk about it. That fine?"

" Thats fine. I will meet you tomorrow night, here. See you then." The girl turned to leave, stepping into the darkness once more.

"Wait!" She stopped. turning back she inclined her head questioningly. her eyes caught a bit of the moonlight streaming down, so they seemed to glow in the darkness.

" What is your name?" She paused a second before answering.

" I am called Ombra."

"Shadow. What a fitting name." Scipio replied. He received no reply. Ombra had slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, i am soooooooooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update! Between midterms and the holidays i have been so busy! From now on i am going to try to update every week. Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, or even just read. Its appreciated! :)**

**i-have-a-llama-army: ****thanks so much for your review! you really helped out alot! :)**

**OtherTales21****: thanks! I like to describe things so readers can see whats going on! :) and i have a hate and love relationship with cliffhangers. I hate them when they are used on me, but i love using them in my stories...:D**

**IReadz: ****thanks! I try! :)**

**And now, (drum roll) what you all have been waiting for... The second chapter of ... Lets see if you can all figure this out... Yes, Shadow Thief! :P**

**remember... R&R! Thanx!**

* * *

Chapter Two- New Vocabulary

Rain poured down, making the puddles, ponds, and the ponds, lakes. Not a single part of the city was dry and wind gusted with the frigid bite of the winter to come. The streets were silent, all the inhabitants being safely inside, safe and warm. Well, almost all the inhabitants. The Thief Lord huddled in a dark corner, attempting unsuccessfully to stay out of the rain. He rubbed his hands together, and wondered for the millionth time where Ombra was. If she had stood him up... Well there would be worse things than hell to pay, he thought grimly.

"Wonderful weather we are having, don't you think?" A low voice broke through his thoughts. He concealed a sigh of relief as he stood and turned to face the other thief.

"Took you long enough. Stopped to milk a cow on the way here?" He answered irritably. The dark figure spread out her arms in an expression of explanation.

"Yep. I forgot to milk her yesterday and she look positively purple when I finally got around to her. She also insisted that I braid and put little bows in her hair. Picky cow." She answered in a tone of mock despair. Scipio nodded sagely.

"Cows just love bows in their hair." Ombra nodded seriously back.

"Especially when she knows I am in a hurry." Scipio chuckled and then shivered violently as a gust of ice cold wind blew down the alley. Ombra stepped to the other side of the alley and gestured elegantly to a closed door in the wall.

"Shall we?" Scipio nodded, and followed the thief inside.

* * *

"The night guard leaves the warehouse every forty-five minutes to take a smoke outside and to patrol the outside of the building. This takes him about twenty minutes, more than enough time to enter, borrow a few things, then leave."

Scipio shifted on the wooden box that served as his seat as he stared at the blueprints of their first target. An old warehouse that was near one of the many docks of Venice. It had been empty for many years, so Scipio hadn't payed much attention to it in recent years. But now, apparently, a collector was placing most of his very valuable collection in the warehouse for safekeeping. He was a very rich miser, and was known throughout the city to be a horrible person to those he believed to be below him. Which was almost everyone to him.

"How are we going to enter?" Scipio asked. Ombra pointed with a black gloved finger to a section of the blueprints.

"There are windows that are scattered throughout the entire building, but they are on the top half of the building. We could use the door that the guard uses; we would have to pick the lock though, and in this weather, I don't know if that is the best option."

"Leave the lock picking to me. Do you have any specific items that you think we can relieve our good friend of?" Ombra chuckled softly as she pulled out a sheet of paper from under her jacket. She spread it out and slip it across the table to Scipio. He glanced at her then examined the pencil drawing before him. It was a detailed drawing of what seemed to be a small wooden box with a lock. Engraved on the top of the lid was the picture of the ruins of what appeared to be a castle, on a cliff. The moon hung in the sky over the destroyed castle and shone down on a single solitary figure who stood at precipace of the cliff staring up into the sky. Scipio could see nothing special about the box besides the engraving and looked questioningly at the thief sitting across the Table from him.

"It is not the box I am interested in, but what is inside the box." When she didn't elaborate anymore Scipio shrugged and passed back the drawing.

"What about me? What will I be getting?" Ombra shrugged.

"Whatever pleases you. I have no objections, as long as it doesn't slow us down." Scipio nodded, pleased. If the stories about this mans wealth were true, then he would be able to bring back enough to get enough provisions for the coming winter. He smiled as he thought of all the things he could get. Books for Hornet, paint for Mosca, a new coat for Bo... The list went on and on.

"I take it from your ridiculously large grin that you are pleased."

"It is satisfactory." He replied, deepening his voice, trying to sound majestic, but ending up sounding half strangled instead.

"What a nasty cold you have caught." She said in a very unconcerned tone, as she gathered up the papers on the table before her and put them in a black bag which she slung over her shoulder. Scipio rolled his eyes and sighed as he rose from his seat and followed Ombra to the door. He flinched as she opened the door and rain blew in soaking them both. Scipio raised his eyebrows as he heard some very colorful words muttered under his companions voice. Very, very colorful words he amended as he stored some of the new ones away to be used later.

"Ready?" Ombra called back to him.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Scipio muttered some of the new vocabulary he had just learned as he saw the huge mastiff in front of him turn its head and stare straight at him. He hated dogs, especially guard dogs. This one though, reminded him of two certain dogs on a certain island, which had housed a certain merri-go-round. A certain merry-go-round that hadn't even worked on top of it all.

He searched the dark desperately, looking for Ombra. She had been in front of him and now seemed to have disappeared like a, well, like a shadow. Scipio turned his attention back to the dog, who took a step closer to him. He pressed against the wall behind him in terror, praying to anyone that could hear him to please not end up as dog chow. Not exactly the most impressive of deaths, Scipio thought sourly. He watched frozen as the huge dog took a couple more steps towards him sniffing the air warily. Suddenly a low whistle sounded through the rain and the dog turned and tramped away into the night.

Scipio heaved a huge sigh of relief and his body sagged in relief. He wouldn't have been surprised if the dog had torn him apart.

"What are you doing?!" A voice hissed next to him. Scipio jumped and barely bit back a shout of surprise. Ombra stood next to him, staring at him, puzzled.

"Didn't you see that dog? It could have eaten me alive!" Ombra snorted.

"Doubt it. I've been feeding him cheese for weeks now, so he can't smell a thing."

"You knew about the dog?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Scipio hissed, his anger flaring up.

"You never asked." The thief answered with a shrug. Scipio groaned softly. Ombra shrugged again.

"The guard just left for a smoke several seconds ago. Are you coming?" Scipio nodded and followed Ombra into the darkness.

**Well, what did ya think? Any suggestions? if you have any questions, ask away! I am more than happy to answer. Let me know and review! It helps motivate me! Thanks! :D**

**-Robyn Flynn**


End file.
